Problem: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{3}{5} \div \dfrac{1}{9} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{1}{9}$ is $ \dfrac{9}{1}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{3}{5} \div \dfrac{1}{9} = - \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{1}} = \dfrac{-3 \times 9}{5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{1}} = \dfrac{-27}{5} $